Pure Threads: A Night In Paris
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: This is a one-shot prequel in a series of stories to my Marvel Hangover and Tainted Web series. After stopping the Trigger Scent release in Paris X-23 and Jubilee fall in love. Watch as Laura lerns love and finds her mate. Yuri. Femslash. Lesbians. NO LEMON!


Hey everyone. I'm here with a new story!

"_What about your _OTHER_ stories Blue?"_

These are one-shots that are connected to the Marvel Hangover series. So I am technically reverse-updating the series.

"_What?"_

You see Deadpool, although Marvel Hangover/ Tainted Web takes place after Spider-Island but before AvX it is also a semi-AU.

"_So?"_

SO I need to help establish the universe as well as give some insight to personal things I want to tell but don't want to directly tell in the main story.

"_AH!"_

Yep. This one is about how Laura Kinney/ X-23 got together with Jubilation Lee/ Jubilee.

"_Yes! Sweet lesbian action!"_

This takes place at the end of the first half of X-23: Chaos Theory Volume 2, the one with Jubilee and the two are on the Eiffel Tower. At the start. There'll be a time skip after a bit to a little time before Marvel Hangover starts.

I have posted another version of this up on AdultFanfiction. net which I have posted under the same pename which has a lemon at the end. This is why it was rated as M. Check it out if you are over 18.

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of the X-Franchise that belongs to Marvel which is owned by Disney. And I do not own these characters or they would already be a couple.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Marvel Hangover/ Tainted Web Prequel**

**Pure Thread 1**

**X-23 and Jubilee: A Night In Paris**

* * *

(Laura's POV)

I stood there, on the Eifel Tower. Together with Wolverine, Gambit and the immortal girl next to me called Jubilation Lee we stopped a modified Trigger Scent from infecting Paris and turning ever man, woman, child and baby into a mindless killing machine. "Crazy Night. You okay?" the girl next to me asked. She was wearing a full body leather cat suit which left her hands and face with the zipper going down the middle and reaching around her stomach area, a long dirty yellow trench coat that reached the middle of her stomach. She had a small, spiky crop of shinny black hair with a pair of pink sun-glasses (lenses and all). Her skin was a deep pale shade that, while not ghostly it still showed that she wasn't human. She had eyes that shinned like rubies. Her name is Jubilation Lee but everyone calls her Jubilee.

"Yes." I replied simply. I was wearing my costume. My white/ grey leather/ Kevlar trousers held up by a black belt which had a square version of the X-Men 'X' symbol as the buckle, my black combat boots with a slit for my foot claw, my long black leather/ Kevlar gloves that neatly reached just above my elbow and had slits for my claws and, finally, my black leather/ Kevlar top which stopped before my stomach, white/ grey variations of the material covered the sides and the underside of my arms, my sleeves ended barley a few centimetres past my shoulders, two white/ grey stripes where on my shoulders as well and the yellow and red X-Men 'X' in on my left breast.

"You sure?" she asked again, her ruby orbs looking into my emerald ones and I saw something I do not have a true connection to. Concern. Not many people show me concern. Wolverine shows me concern. Gambit shows me concern. And, now, Jubilee shows me concern. It makes my heart feel lighter knowing that some people _do_ care for me, people who I will not let down. People I will become a better person for.

"Yes." I begin but freeze for a second, wondering if I should say something else. After a second I do "Are _you_… okay?"

"I'm like a rock star, dude. I'm fantastic." she said sighing deeply but it was a happy sigh, not something I am use to "But… you know… if you ever wanted to talk about anything… anything at all… I'll be there for you. We're _friends_ now. You get that right?" Friends. Yes, I know the word. It is something I do not believe I deserve but at the same time I feel slightly disappointed that she only said 'friends' "Friends take care of each other. Like a family. You have family, X. You have _us_."

"What if… there are something's I cannot put into words?" I ask looking at her from the corner of my vision and, for some reason, I felt my heart clench

"Words are overrated. You pick up the phone… and we'll be quiet together." she explains and this makes me fell… happy "I just want you to know that you can count on me…" I know this, there are not many I trust to kill me because I would most likely kill them or they would not do it. She is one of the few who I do trust and believe in "… in case you ever need… in case you ever feel like you're…" she's trying bring herself to say something she doesn't want to.

"I do not want to die." I said simply, stopping her from saying something she really doesn't want to mention. Me killing myself.

"Oh. Well, neither do I." she said simply

"You are a vampire. You are already dead." I countered

"Let's not get personal." she quipped good-naturedly which made me happy that I didn't insult a… a friend "Besides, being alive is a state of mind. You have to… embrace the world, all the good and the bad… you have to make it yours. You just have to go for it X."

"Go for it?" I asked curiously

"Yea." she nodded before standing up and stretching her arms wide apart so her body looked like a cross slightly, which is kind of ironic considering she is a vampire "Life is beautiful. It's beautiful and ugly, and crazy… but it's mostly beautiful. Because it's ours. My time. Your time." For some reason when she said 'ours' I felt my heart flutter again. This is getting annoying. "We can do anything. We can be anyone. That's the definition of being alive. That's magic." She was now smiling extremely widely which revealed her fangs to me as clear as day and my heart was once again betting faster. Great. At this rate she'll hear my heart, imagine the blood coursing through my veins, and become hungry again "Race you to the bottom." Jubilee called before she jumped over the edge of the tower without a care in the world. As she fell as her coat flattered around her like a cape "WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she called as she raced down the side of the Paris monument. A small smile twitched on my lips for a second before I jumped after her in an eagle dive.

We fell for a few seconds as I easily caught up to her thanks to the metal in my body. We looked to each other and she smiled, my mouth twitching into a small smile which made her smile widen. We both flipped before we hit the ground, moving in almost perfect synchronisation, as our hands landed on the floor and acted like spring boards so we could do another flip and land on our feet with less strain on our body. Most likely something Logan taught her… she is like his daughter. "It's a tie." I sighed

"Rematch." Jubilee said simply and cheerfully, her eyes playfully narrowed "From here to the La Louvre." I just nodded "Three. Two. One. Go!" and with that we ran.

And ran.

We did this for hours.

Running across rooftops.

Through allies.

Through the city of lights.

It… it was… fun.

I actually laughed a bit during our latest 'race'.

It started raining a while ago so we ran away again, trying to find a good place to take cover so we could recover a bit and get back to the hotel.

We where now in a small ally, a homeless man curled up and asleep at the entrance. We where both panting slightly from all of our exercise and the endorphins were causing us both to smile slightly. Her sent filled my nose it only made my smile wider. There was just… something strange to me about Jubilation Lee. I looked up to her eyes and noticed that they where looking away from me before she licked her lips slightly. Following her eyes I saw she was looking at the man in the end of the ally. I sighed before I looked back to her and patted her shoulder to get her attention.

"You need to feed." I stated boldly, looking into the smaller girls eyes knowingly. It wasn't an accusation, or an insult, I said it like a friend trying to show concern for another. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder

"No I'm fine I can… wait, no. X, no!" She tore away from the girls' grip, "I can't do what you're asking me to do!"

"I'm not asking, Jubilee, it is an offer. You will agree with me when I say that taking my blood is better than killing a random person, or robbing a blood bank." We stood in the rain, Jubilee staring in shock and shame, as I looked on with serious eyes.

A blood deprived vampire was not only an emotional pain when they are a friend but they are also a danger to any bleeding animal within their radius. "I can sense your longing for it, so do it. You're not going to kill me, so just do it." I pulled my now soaking hair away from my neck. "Or would you rather have me return to that sleeping man and kill him?" Between the deadpan voice, stone cold eyes, and years of being used as nothing more than a tool, Jubilee knew that I wasn't joking about killing the man. She looked at her feet, then into my green eyes.

"X, I can't just…"

"Then I will get you the blood of another." My claws came tearing through the skin between my knuckles, letting out the smallest trickle of blood run down my fingers.

"No, wait, X. It's just that I…"

"Choose." My voice was cold and pointed at the man

"But what if…" a pleasing look in her eyes

"Choose!" I all but yelled. We stood at ends with each other in the freezing rain. I lifted my chin and turned on my heel. "Very well, wait here and I will…"

"X!" I heard the Vampire yell before I felt someone grab my shoulders, turning me around and a searing pain yet, at the same time, I also felt the most amazing sensation I have ever felt which easily countered the pain run through my body

* * *

(Jubilee's POV)

In an instant I had grabbed Laura's shoulder and shoved her into the wet brick wall of the ally. With the pressure of teeth digging into her neck, the rain soaked girl looked up to the sky feeling pain and relief. Her claws slowly retracted as the vampires hands settled on her hips, pushing her farther into the wall. The quiet sound of retracting claws, like swords into a sheath, forced a smile of pure joy to form on my face.

Time seemed to stop, if it wasn't for the continuously falling rain to convince me otherwise. I bit X out of defence, to save an innocent person, but as I gingerly began to drink, I… I just couldn't help it.

She had the most delicious blood I have ever tasted.

I just want more and more of this heavenly liquid.

I can't believe I only licked her neck earlier.

That wasn't even a _hint_ of how just damn _perfect_ this blood, this liquid life force, truly is.

How perfect _Laura_'s blood is.

I could tell the difference between hers and Logan's blood instantly, although she was his clone, his daughter, she this strangely unique flavour.

It just made my mouth water more and made me crave _her_ more.

It was guilt, it was shame and it was pleasure.

All in one bite.

It was _bloody perfection_.

As my tongue hungrily licked Laura's neck, impatient for more blood, tears streamed from my eyes and mixed with the rain as I saw Laura's memories, but I could only suck harder, wanting all of her.

My left hand went to the clone's ribcage and side, feeling her bones and curves, while my right hand stayed planted at her hip.

I felt Laura's blood pressure drop, and her knees begin to lose their strength. I softened my sucking until it was nothing more than a kiss. I then licked the remaining blood off her neck as the healing factor kicked in. The clone let out a small dazed moan as she continued to look to the sky. Although the deed was done, we stayed in position, with my warm body pressed up against X-23's freezing, rain soaked one. The sun was up and the rain lightened, Laura began to shake beneath my grip.

But I couldn't let go.

Not yet.

It just felt so…

… So right.

I closed in on Laura's neck again, taking in her scent mixed with rain and blood. I breathed heavily as I grazed my teeth over the poor girl's neck, forcing shivers down her frozen spine.

That's when _she_ seemed to lose control.

She grabbed my face and pulled it towards hers; forcing our lips together and started to kiss me with all the passion she could muster. With all the lust I had built inside her. With all the longing for belonging for someone to care for her and someone she could care for that she had to keep berried since the day she was born.

And it broke all of my resistance almost instantly. I kissed her back with everything I'm worth, causing her to moan from deep inside her through.

It almost sounded like an animalistic growl.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as a lightly bit her bottom lip taking some small blood before the tiny slit in her skin healed up and she whimpered in need.

I smirked at the effect I had on her.

Suddenly she forced her tongue down my thought which caused me to almost pull back in shock.

Almost.

I was still lost in our almost animalistic spell and continued kissing her, using my tongue to battle hers and making the kiss to become deeper as I tried to get as close to her as possible, our breast pushing together perfectly.

She moaned again as our bodies pushed together and she wrapped her legs around me, kissing me harder.

My body jerked when she thrust her hips into mine, sending a jolt through me and a moan to escape my lips and into her mouth. I felt her smirk into our kiss as she continued.

I smirked as well as my left hand moved between us and squeezed a breast as my other hand moved from her hip to her ass and gave it a squeeze, causing her to gasp into the kiss before giving a deep moan and kissing me harder, her hands moving from around my neck down to my chest where she started to group me breasts through my leather cat suit.

And, _god_, did it feel good.

This moment, the two of us pleasing each other, felt like heaven.

Pure, animalistic, heaven.

And, just as her left hand grabbed the zipper of my jumpsuit a particularly cold drop from a fire escape landed on my head, and snapped me back into reality.

Back to where I more or less just assaulted Wolverine's daughter. And, in my father/ daughter like connection to Logan she was her sister as well although not by blood.

I pulled back and looked at her in shock. She slowly opened her eyes and looked confused in a really confused way. I looked away and turned to mist before passing through her grip. She fell to the floor but landed in a crouch, looking up at me in slight hurt.

Again I turned as I solidified before turning around and running away. I ran back to the hotel and saw Remy and Logan. He could smell Laura on me and raised an eyebrow in both shock and confusion.

I just shock my head and he had a look of understanding cross his face. He stood up and pulled his costume back on "Tell Laura we said goodbye." This made Gambit look

"Huh?"

"W… We need to go…" I muttered "I… I'm loosing control… I almost attacked someone… we need to get away from the city…" I hated lying to him, he was like a big brother, but I couldn't tell him. Logan's worked it out but… I don't know what to do!

"Okay Petit." He smiled as he ruffled my hair. I tried to smile at him but I know he failed "Be careful."

"Bye Gambit." I whispered

"See ya Gumbo." Logan said as we left and I felt guilt fill my heart…

* * *

(Time skip- A month later -Laura's POV)

It had been a few weeks since I finished my little journey and I was currently in a flat that Logan had given me the money to rent. I was just staying here for a while to 'calm down', as he had said over the phone, to think about my discoveries and what I had learnt about myself.

But two things where all I had remembered constantly, as if they where on a loop inside my mind.

The first was my kiss and rejection of Hellion.

I had, for a while, believed that I had a romantic connection with him but I have come to a conclusion that our personalities where incompatible and I did not find him sexually attractive.

So I turned him down.

And it seems I hurt a friend.

But there was something else on my mind.

_Her_.

It has been a month since I've last seen Jubilee. And she was still stuck in my mind. I just could not get her out.

Not her heavenly sent. It alone made her head spin and her heart to feel weak.

Not her amazing beauty. Her hair that while some would say that it was untamed she saw that it was a perfect representation of not only her personality but also her current state as a vampire. While her life span was eternal it could easily be cut short if she wasn't careful, the spikes represent how wild she was but also how fierce she can be if either angered or forced to defend herself and those she cares for. Her eyes, ruby red, shinned into her soul when they locked eyes. They where contrasts but they seemed to match perfectly.

Not her shinning personality. She always seemed to find a way to smile, even through the pain that she has gone through with becoming a vampire. By nature she was almost worse then I am.

Not her perfect body. It was amazing. It just felt so write under my hands.

And, especially, not her fantastic taste. It was just… just… I can't describe it. It was the most amazing thing I have ever tasted.

Fuck, I'm doing it again!

I still don't understand why, when we where kissing, my instincts where screaming at me to claim her as mine.

It just makes no sense.

Why would I wish for Jubilee to me my mate?

Sure, she was an attractive female but I am female. Why would I be attracted to another female? I looked at the TV to see that the news man was talking about a 'Gay Right's Rally'.

Could I be… a lesbian?

Homosexuality.

Having sexual relations with a member of the same gender.

How does it work? I mean, I understand how they would do the sexual acts. But how does the body react to another of the same gender. Homosexual copulation is unproductive. The sexual drive is a genetic instinct meant to produce offspring. Such acts between two members of the same sex are unproductive because it will not result in breeding.

I sighed. There is only one thing I can do to find out about this. I pulled out my phone, it was sleek and black and thin, and started searching the internet. I looked at many different websites on the issue.

There where many different reasons I have found from many different people about the reasons being attracted to the same gender but one is what I believed true. One that spoke the most sense to me, although I do not understand emotions clearly.

It said: _'Gender is just an obstacle. While you might find yourself you could attracted to the opposite gender you could also find yourself falling in love with the same gender, or vice versa. You might even think you are 'straight' but then find your heart has been stolen by the same gender. You might even realise you enjoy the same sex but refuse your sexual preference and still see the opposite sex. What matters is your heart. That you love them. The fact that you care so much about them that you would die to protect them. Enjoying their company, even when it's not for anything in particular. That you love them. That is all that matters.'_

I nodded. This is true. My mother was not supposed to love me because I was the weapon but she did anyway. And that is how I survived.

But the questions is, do I love Jubilee?

I closed my eyes and thought.

The normal symptoms that you are in love with someone include:

Your heart flutters. Check.

You smile more around that person. Check.

They make you laugh. Check.

They make you feel complete. Check.

Okay, I'm in love with Jubilee. I closed the internet on my phone and scrolled down on my contacts till I found her number. I hesitated a moment before my eyes narrowed.

I _want_ my _mate_!

So I hit the green button and held it next to my ear. It rang a few times before I heard her voice again "Hello?" and my heart fluttered again

"It's Laura."

"H… hey X." she stuttered, she probably still feels nervous about that night. My eyes narrowed. I wouldn't want her as a mate if she didn't want me to. I shall have her.

"I need you help." I said simply

"What's the matter?" she asked nervously

"Please just… just come here. I can't tell you over the phone. I need help." I waited through a few seconds before adding softly "Please."

"Okay." I heard her sigh and a smile spread across my face "I'll be there in a week X. See ya then."

"Bye." I said with a slightly more cheery tone then normal before we both hung up. But I didn't put my phone down. There's another I need to phone. I scrolled down a bit till I found his number. Hitting the call button again I waited a few seconds before a click was heard through the link

"Hello?" his voice said through the call and I just had to smile

"Logan?" I said, slightly weaker then normal

"You okay darlin'?" he asked, concern slightly visible in his tone and I nodded, forgetting for a second we where talking over the phone

"Oh… y… yes." I stuttered with slight embarrassment. I was uncomfortable, but at the same time I felt a need to tell this to him. I want to know if he will accept me "I have come to a... personal discovery." Logan didn't speak for a minute, he just grunted so I continued "I believe I am a homosexual."

"No shit, kid." The man I was cloned from replied which confused me greatly

"What?" I asked in confusion

"You're my clone, after all." He replied as if it was the simplest thing ever, which when I think about it makes perfect sense. We where both quiet on the phone for a few minutes before he spoke again "Something else you wanted?"

"No."

"Well, when Jubilee get's there tell her I said hi." Logan replied which made my eyes widen but before I could say anything he hung up. How did he know? …

* * *

(Time skip- one week later [Three months till Marvel Hangover] -still Laura's POV)

Jubilee should be here any minute. My nerves where going crazy and I could barley stay seated as I waited. I was wearing a small black leather bra/shirt that showed a lot of cleavage and all of my abdomen while also being sleeveless, long black leather finger-less gloves that reached halfway between my elbow and my shoulder, tight black leather jeans, black boots and a black choker. (Laura's MvC default costume)

I'm scared that it was my emotions not my instincts that made me want to sleep with Jubilee which would mean it wasn't a guarantee that she loved me. I could hurt our young friendship.

She might hate me.

I… I don't think I could take that.

That's when someone knocked on the door. I sighed as I stood up and walked towards the door.

It's now or never.

"Hey X." Jubilee smiled when the door opened, wearing the same cloths as when we… when we kissed.

"Can you come in please?" I asked in nearly a whisper as I walked back to the living room

"Okay?" she said, following me. She took a chain next to me "What's wrong? And why are you dressed like that, I've never seen you wear something _that_ revealing before."

"It… It is something that I cannot say in words." I then looked at her and smiled "After all, words are overrated. Right?"

Jubilee laughed lightly before she said "They sure are. Can you explain what the problem is as best you can though? I can't really help if you don't tell me."

"I have been doubting my instincts about something lately." I finally decided to said simply

"What is it your doubting Laura?" she asked in worry

"Well…" I said before I froze and tried to say this in a way that wouldn't not let her know how I feel "… if my instincts tell me to mate with someone that means that they fell the same attraction towards me that I have towards them as well as share my feelings for them. But I am worried that I am confusing my instincts with the emotion known as lust. Which could mean that they don't feel the same way and I don't think I could handle being rejected."

"Oh, Laura." Jubilee said as she wrapped an arm around me and, once again, for the first time in an entire month I feel complete "What you're going through is totally normal for anyone, scared the person you like doesn't like you back. It's okay."

"But what if the person I like is the same gender as I am?" I ask curiously and her eyes widened

"W… Well that makes sense I suppose." She muttered before smiling again "I'm sure that even if she isn't a lesbian as well that you could still be friends."

"Thank you Jubilee." I smile as I look at her

"No prob X." she smiled back "Now I don't mean to be rude but I'm curious. Who's this girl you like?" I could almost hear the hurt in her voice. Does she like me two? Well, not many ways to find out. I take a deep breath to calm myself before I do it.

"You." Was all I said before I slammed my lips against hers. Her eyes widened for a second before she moaned and began to kiss me back. I soon pulled away and said "I love you." And kissed her again with all the passion I had. She staggered before she pulled away "I'm sorry." I said instantly. What was I thinking? Just kissing her like that? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I stand up and began to walk towards my room when she grabbed my shoulder and span me around. I looked at her in confusion, her eyes glowing brightly and a heavier version of her sent hit my nose, her pheromones I realise, where trying to get me ready to mate

"I love you too." She said and I didn't even get a chance to register what she said before her tongue was down my through. I moaned in pure ecstasy as I pulled off her trench coat and threw it off somewhere in the room. I added my tongue and countered hers as we both dragged each other into the bedroom where I somehow ended up on the bottom.

Jubilee pulled away and began to slowly kiss my neck lovingly and I couldn't help but moan and buck my hips into hers which caused her to take a heavy intake of breath.

I was about to have sex with my mate. This is the best day of my life…

* * *

Done.

"_Sweet."_

Yea. Also, I think that no one has officially named this couple so _I_ shall.

"_Uh oh."_

This couple shall be called _**XLee**_!

"_That… Actually makes sense…"_

Hah, told ya. Next one-shot is going to be Logan/Rogue. See ya then!


End file.
